


Мёд

by ahoutoranoana



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoutoranoana/pseuds/ahoutoranoana
Summary: Зимой у Масамунэ начинают трескаться губы, и он решает смазать их первым попавшимся бальзамом.Современное АУ, в котором Датэ и Санада живут в одной квартире, основанное на серии додзинси "Совместное проживание".
Relationships: Date Masamune/Sanada Yukimura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Мёд

Каждый год зимой у Масамунэ начинают трескаться губы. Ничего особенного в этом нет – в Сэндае холодно, с моря дует, а у Дракона светлая и тонкая кожа, моментально выдающая хорошее происхождение, но, увы, так же моментально и сдающаяся погодным условиям. Пока они жили дома, Катакура каждый год мудрил что-то с травами, но теперь Дракон ведет самостоятельную жизнь в Токио – и упс, в один прекрасный декабрьский день замечает, что по губе пролегла глубокая трещина, а Катакуриного бальзама уже нет. И ведь даже звонить Кодзюро бесполезно – он со вчерашнего утра убыл в командировку и вернется не раньше конца недели.

Масамунэ вертится перед зеркалом. Глубокая. Заметная. Shit. И при малейшей попытке открыть рот тут же расползается. Чё делать? Чё делать-то, hah?

Взгляд Дракона оббегает ванную и останавливается на Юкимурином бальзаме после бритья. Зачем он тому нужен, неизвестно – мелкотигру и брить-то пока нечего, – но Юкимура торжественно принес его еще из их первого совместного похода в супермаркет, и теперь флакончик стоит на самом видном месте, между зубными щетками и жидким мылом.

Масамунэ протягивает руку, отвинчивает колпачок со стеклянной бутылки с надписью «Mandom – смягчение и заживление», придирчиво нюхает содержимое и, пропитав чистый ватный диск, решительно прижимает его к губе.

На истошный вопль в двери заглядывает Юкимура.

Его сосед по квартире скачет по ванной, плюется, шипит, сыпет факами и держится за лицо. Флакончик от бальзама валяется на полу, довершая картину.

– Масамунэ-доно?..

– Ш-ш-с-с-спирт! – шипит Дракон, тыча пальцем в бальзам. – Какого хрена купил бальзам с гребанным спиртом?!

– Извините, Масамунэ-доно, – покаянно говорит Юкимура, – я не знал, что вы его возьмете и... Неужели вы нанесли бальзам на рану? Он же не приспособлен для этого!

– Пфф! – Дракон фыркает, снова хватается за лицо, сдавленно рычит.

Юкимура переступает через флакончик и тянет руку убрать ладонь Масамунэ ото рта.

– Что... Да что там у вас, Масамунэ-доно?!

Дракон собирается было оттолкнуть его, но быстро соображает, в какую выгодную ситуацию попал, и перестает сопротивляться. Видения одно другого краше начинают выстраиваться у него в мозгу.

– О, – говорит Юкимура с сочувствием, обозрев алеющую проблему в подробностях, – да у вас же все губы в трещинах, Масамунэ-доно. Это, наверное, аллергия на холод. У Саскэ тоже такая. Сейчас я вам помогу.

Он выходит и быстро возвращается с керамическим горшочком.

– Саскэ говорит, что мед для заживления – лучше всего, – объясняет Юкимура. – Наверное поэтому у него такие мягкие губы... Давайте я вам аккуратно намажу, Масамунэ-доно?

Дракон расплывается в дурной улыбке. Конечно, фраза про мягкие губы рыжего мерзавца его немного тревожит, но Тигренок сам идет в руки! Сам! По своей собственной воле!

Легкое касание пальцев, румянец на щеках... Кажется, ты намазал мало... Проведи еще раз, там остались комочки... У тебя теперь липкие руки, давай я оближу... «Ох, нет, не надо, Масамунэ-доно!» Но я же должен убрать с тебя это пятнышко!.. Hah, гляди, теперь и ты на меня накапал...

– Масамунэ-доно?.. – спрашивает Юкимура.

Предвкушающий Дракон вытягивает губы трубочкой. Юкимура со всей ответственностью, едва ли не высунув от усердия язык, зачерпывает из горшочка мед и щедро кладет его на трещину...

Через полчаса взмыленный Кодзюро влетает в приемный покой реанимации, кидается к Юкимуре и хватает того за грудки.

– Санада, ты что устроил!!!

– Тише, тише, Катакура-но-данна, – осаждает его Саскэ. – С вашим данной все в порядке. Кто же знал, что у него такая аллергия на мед...

Юкимура висит в Катакуриных руках и тут неожиданно для себя краснеет.


End file.
